Mí alma viene a ti
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: ¿Que le sucede a KP? ¿Ron lo descubrirá a tiempo o será demasiado tarde? Sí quieren averiguar que sucedió por favor lea y comenta. Espero que este One Shot sea de su agrado.


_**Pokeshipping Fun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Mí alma viene a ti.**_

 _ **Fandom:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Capítulo: Mí alma viene a ti.**_

 _ **Mientras yo me encontraba leyendo una historia de Kimposible, se me vino una Idea para One Shot que no dejarlo pasar. Y me inspiraron para hacer este pequeño One Shot en este preciso momento sin más que decir es hora de iniciar el Show.**_

 _ **Yo estaba en mi casa, eran las Diez de la noche, se supone que deberíamos de estar ya en mi cita con Kim pero la verdad es que nunca llegó, a pasar y eso me tenía bien preocupado no sabía quién a mi chica dorada que había pasado algo muy grave y por eso no acudió a nuestra cita para el día de hoy entonces pensé que tenía una misión qué pensaste le haría rápido y le llevó su tiempo enlace yo me reí para mi casa estuve esperando y esperando pasaron las horas y nada que llegaba y yo me estaba preocupando más fue cuando entonces empecé a escuchar una voz más bien como un espíritu que me hablaba algo o me decía algo que me dejó con la piel pelada comentó el chico para sí mismo.**_

 _ **Soy una chica normal.**_

—Perdón Ron Imparable por no poder llegar a nuestra, cita disculpa pero ahora no estoy dpe en su cuerpo técnicamente no soy yo y solamente soy su alma, quién te hace una llamada para vayas a ver a mi Yo ella tuvo un percance y por eso no llegó a su destino es decir no llegó a tu cita, comentó el alma de la chica que estaba en frente de él y a Ron no le está gustando mucho esa broma.

—Vamos KP deja de hacer este tipo de bromas, que no me gustan para nada, comentó Ron a la imagen intangible de Kim en el aire, entonces Ron se desmayó y se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

— Ron no es tiempo para bromas no te desmayes porque si lo haces, Y no vas a acudir a tu damisela en peligro puede ser en verdad la puedas perder Y esta vez sea para siempre. Y tú serás el único culpable de haber de haberlo permitido y no haber hecho algo para poder salvarla ella, está sufriendo mucho por tu ausencia muchacho despiértate vamos es hora no la dejes sola ahora, comentó la viva imagen de Kimposible.

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

— sueños parece que tuve un sueño loco ayer Soñé que el espectro de Kim vino a visitarme a eso de las 10 de la noche de ayer me asusté tanto que me desmayé del susto pero ahora a decir verdad me está asustando que no sé nada de ella y de su familia que raro no será que… nah, solamente fue mi imaginación.

 _ **Llámame sí me necesitas.**_

 _ **Más tarde en la noche.**_

 _ **En la noche volvió llegar el mismo espectro a la casa de Ron para volverle a decir lo que debe hacer y éste lo está omitiendo además de qué se puede arrepentir si no a ver a su doncella está en peligro si no está al lado de él ya que se siente abandonada, y por eso ya no quiere seguir viviendo Kim en este mundo y eso trajo de nuevo a la realidad de Ron.**_

 _ **No hay peligro tu cuentas conmigo.**_

 _ **En ese momento se puso todos desesperado ya puso de pie y sé alisto y ,se fue para el centro hospitalario en donde se enseña encontraba su novia la pueda, ver pero primero habló con sus padres se disculpo por no haber venido con anterioridad ellos disculparme con él, después entró al cuarto de ella se puso a llorar un rato lloro para que ella se compusiera él quería una señal que le permitiera saber si su doncella estaría con vida él necesitaba saberlo de sus propios labios.**_

 _ **El peligro es mí placer, y si tu llamas sabes que yo llegaré.**_

—KP quedate a mi lado por favor, necesito tenerte daría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcancé, para que te quedes a mi lado para siempre, ¿Por favor que eh de hacer para que te aquí conmigo? Le preguntó el Rubio.

 _En ese momento, la chica se despierta y le susurró._

—Nunca me abandones, amor por favor, le imploro Kim a su amado.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te voy a dejar sola nunca más.

 _En realidad sabe que estuviste hablando con mi alma que te estás, suplicando que vinieras aquí para ver cómo me encontraba para me ayudarás a quedarme aquí junto contigo, para que no supiera por mi ausencia si no venía quiero ese Gracias a ti a me aferre a mi vida y a tu amor por mi gracias por venir aquí y alentarme a no rendirme y a seguir contigo adelante es por eso que hoy me quedaré aquí contigo hasta el final._

—Gracias por quedarte aquí, conmigo KP, comentó Ron Imparable.

—No yo debería de darte las gracias de siempre estás ahí para darme fuerza, para seguir adelante, comentó la chica pelirroja a su pelirroja.

 _Y con eso y con Rufus de testigo ambos Jóvenes, se besaron apasionadamente._

 _ **Aveces somos ciegos en que no vemos, a alguien que puede estar pasando por algo alguien le puede alientar a seguir adelante sin rendirse. Kim siempre puede contar con Ron en momentos difíciles ya que siempre el estará para ella y ayudarla en lo que sea, y eso lo que realmente importa ayudar a alguien en problemas sin importar el porque.**_

 _ **¿Qué hay?.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018**_

 _ **Presentó: Mí alma viene a ti.**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi tercer fanfic de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia, gracias Sire por inspirarme a hacer un fic cómo esté, se me vino está idea a mi mente y decidí editarlo y plasmarlo en un fic.**_

 _ **And Thanyou by give me this idea for make one shot Phienas Flynns you're a great writter ya know?.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney o a su debido autor, la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Total de palabras editadas:**_

 _ **Palabras escritas: 873 Palabras.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018 ~.**_

 _ **Fuera.**_


End file.
